The disclosure relates to casting of gas turbine engine components. More particularly, the disclosure relates to casting of single crystal or directionally solidified castings.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section and engine loads such as a fan section.
In a two spool engine, the compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
The high pressure turbine drives the high pressure compressor through an outer shaft to form a high spool, and the low pressure turbine drives the low pressure compressor through an inner shaft to form a low spool. The fan section may also be driven by the low inner shaft. A direct drive gas turbine engine includes a fan section driven by the low spool such that the low pressure compressor, low pressure turbine and fan section rotate at a common speed in a common direction.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the driving turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. In such engine architectures, a shaft driven by one of the turbine sections provides an input to the epicyclical gear assembly that drives the fan section at a reduced speed such that both the turbine section and the fan section can rotate at closer to optimal speeds.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a gas turbine engine 20. The exemplary gas turbine engine 20 is a two-spool turbofan having a centerline (central longitudinal axis) 500, a fan section 22, a compressor section 24, a combustor section 26 and a turbine section 28. Alternative engines might include an augmentor section (not shown) among other systems or features. The fan section 22 drives air along a bypass flowpath 502 while the compressor section 24 drives air along a core flowpath 504 for compression and communication into the combustor section 26 then expansion through the turbine section 28. Although depicted as a turbofan gas turbine engine in the disclosed non-limiting embodiment, it is to be understood that the concepts described herein are not limited to use with turbofan engines and the teachings can be applied to non-engine components or other types of turbomachines, including three-spool architectures and turbines that do not have a fan section.
The engine 20 includes a first spool 30 and a second spool 32 mounted for rotation about the centerline 500 relative to an engine static structure 36 via several bearing systems 38. It should be understood that various bearing systems 38 at various locations may alternatively or additionally be provided.
The first spool 30 includes a first shaft 40 that interconnects a fan 42, a first compressor 44 and a first turbine 46. The first shaft 40 is connected to the fan 42 through a gear assembly of a fan drive gear system (transmission) 48 to drive the fan 42 at a lower speed than the first spool 30. The second spool 32 includes a second shaft 50 that interconnects a second compressor 52 and second turbine 54. The first spool 30 runs at a relatively lower pressure than the second spool 32. It is to be understood that “low pressure” and “high pressure” or variations thereof as used herein are relative terms indicating that the high pressure is greater than the low pressure. A combustor 56 (e.g., an annular combustor) is between the second compressor 52 and the second turbine 54 along the core flowpath. The first shaft 40 and the second shaft 50 are concentric and rotate via bearing systems 38 about the centerline 500.
The core airflow is compressed by the first compressor 44 then the second compressor 52, mixed and burned with fuel in the combustor 56, then expanded over the second turbine 54 and first turbine 46. The first turbine 46 and the second turbine 54 rotationally drive, respectively, the first spool 30 and the second spool 32 in response to the expansion.
The engine 20 includes many components that are or can be fabricated of metallic materials, such as aluminum alloys and superalloys. As an example, the engine 20 includes rotatable blades 60 and static vanes 59 in the turbine section 28. The blades 60 and vanes 59 can be fabricated of superalloy materials, such as cobalt- or nickel-based alloys.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 61/794,519, filed Mar. 15, 2013, and entitled “Multi-Shot Casting”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety as if set forth at length, discloses multiple-shot casting of multi-zone components.